kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: SMALL
Operation: SMALL is a story written by FluffyFriz. The story was discontinued. Summary After being interrupted from sleep due to a mission, the KND of Sector V find themselves in a SMALL predicament... This is a story in Wallabee Beatles viewpoint mostly. Genuine Fluff and 3x4. Chapter 1: The Beginning Sector V is woken up early one day by Numbuh One for an important mission, much to Numbuh 4 and everyone else's annoyance. Numbuh One explains that Father and the Delightful Children have gotten their hands on a dangerous weapon. He explains they're going to test it at the department store in less than an hour. He says that they don't know why the department store, much to Numbuh 4's annoyance. Numbuh 3 exclaims it will be fun, with Numbuh 4 thinking what FUN it was. Chapter 2: When Things Start Getting Bad They get in the COOL-BUS and fly to the department store, in which Numbuh 4 always thought it was a no-kid zone. They land and infiltrate the store to search for the Delightful Children. They found the Delightful Children as Numbuh 4 wondered why they wanted to use a weapon in a place no one was in. Numbuh 4 asks why they were doing this so early, and they reply that they didn't want to hurt any adults. A large platform rose beneath the Delightful Children, which turn out to be a large ray gun. Sector V looked afraid as the Delightful Children prepared to fire. They launched the beam at Numbuh 3, but Numbuh 4 jumped in its way. He was knocked out as he fell to the floor afterwards. Chapter 3: Things are now bad. Real bad. Numbuh 4 woke up on some squishy surface, seeing Numbuh 2's worried face. He tells the others that Numbuh 4 woke up, in a really loud voice. Numbuh 4 realizes he was on Numbuh 2's hand, and his friends were all really large. They then explain that the ray gun the Delightfuls used was a shrink ray, and it shrunk him down. He was then relieved to see Numbuh 3 okay. Numbuh One explains that the shrink ray required a lot of energy to work, so the Delightfuls were forced to retreat. Numbuh One suggests they return to the treehouse and see if Numbuh 2 can do something about this "little" problem, causing everyone to burst into laughter. When they stop laughing, Numbuh One tells Numbuh 3 to look after Numbuh 4, much to his chagrin. They return to the COOL-BUS as Numbuh 3 holds Numbuh 4 in her sleeve, in which he's afraid of being dropped. Numbuh 3 just exclaims about how he's so tiny and adorable, and so quiet, annoying Numbuh 4 again, as his ears were hurting. Chapter 4: Back Home Numbuh Four falls asleep on their way back to the treehouse. When he wakes up, he sees that he is in Kuki's pocket. Numbuh One announces that Wally may have to remain that way through the night. He also mentions that he shouldn't go home, so his parents wouldn't freak out. They agreed that they would all stay there, because the Kids Next Door stick together, and this warmed Wally's heart. To his dismay, and her joy, Wally had to stay with Numbuh 3 that night. Category:FluffyFriz's Pages Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Friendship Stories